Forever & Always
by Take You To Another World
Summary: Cam and Maya are going strong, but what happens when she makes one mistake which may cause her to lose the people she cares the most for? Rated K plus for now. Based on October/Fall Promo.
1. Tell Me A Lie

**Yo, I'm back and this time with a Cam and Maya story! Wha-what? Haha, okay. I don't know about you but, I'M A HARDCORE Maybell shipper and it fucking sucks to see Maya kissing Zig in the October promo. So...this is what I think should/could happen! (_ITALICS_=Flashbacks or what the person is thinking.)**

CHAPTER ONE: Tell Me A Lie (Maya's POV)

* * *

"_Maya, you were amazing out there!" Tori beamed at me as I walked through the dressing room door. It was my first pageant, ever. I thought I did pretty well, not to mention I didn't fall so that was a plus, although I was pretty much thinking I was going to trip in these heels. "Thanks, Tor. Thank god I can finally get to change into normal clothes, be right back." I walked out of the room and into the small changing room attached to it with my change of clothes in hand._

_I shut the door locking it and turned the light on. From inside the changing room I heard Katie and Zig enter the room yelling, "Where's the lucky girl?!" I blushed as I struggled to unzip my dress from the behind. Once I finally succeeded I slipped out of it and pulled on my sparkly blue tank top over my head. It was pretty easy to get it on because I didn't have my glasses on to be a pain and get knocked off by my shirt by accident. _

_I slipped on some black yoga pants, grabbed my dress and unlocked the door. I switched off the lights and opened the door and let myself out revealing Katie and Zig holding out their arms for a hug. "Nice job out there, My." Katie said as I hugged her first. "Thanks, Katie." I said then I pulled away from her and moved onto Zig._

"_What she said." Zig shrugged his shoulders as I hugged him briefly not to create any awkwardness between us. I pulled away and a simple 'thank you' and walked over to the dress rack. I grabbed a hanger and put the dress on it and hung it on the pole. Once I was done I turned over to face them, "I have to pee, anyone else?" Tori asked looking around the room. "Oh me! Drank like 1,000 gallons of water during the pageant, not good for the bladder to hold it." Katie said making us all laugh. The two left the room after Tori kissed Zig on the cheek making me a little jealous because Cam wasn't here._

"_You two are just too much." I commented while making my way towards him. I stood in front of him as he smiled as I giggled. "Yeah, whatever." He said shrugging his shoulders and pursing his lips. "It makes me wish Cam was here." I said looking away glumly. "-But he has dinner with his billet family tonight so he couldn't make it." I sighed looking away._

"_Well, that's his loss, you were spectacular tonight. Don't tell Tori but um, you're kind of do better at cat-walking than she does." He complimented. I looked over at him once again staring into his green eyes. I smiled and he matched mine making me blush. I don't know what came over me because next thing I knew our lips were captured in each other's. After a few seconds of our lips moving together I finally came back to my senses._

_I pulled away shocked, "Oh my god. What did we just do?!" I said mentally slapping myself. What about Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam, you're amazing, cute, funny, BOYFRIEND Cam? I looked up at Zig and he had about the same facial expression as I did. "Uh, uh, we...just...kissed...?" He said stating the obvious. Well, it sounded more like a question._

_We heard someone clear their throat behind us, oh crap. I turned away slowly expecting to find a furious Tori. But, no it was Katie. Relieved but still shocked I opened my mouth widely, "Katie! It's not __at all what it looks like!"_

I quickly snap back to reality once I heard my phone buzzing on my night table. I look over at it debating whether I should look or not. It could be Zig, my best friend's boyfriend asking about the kiss, it could be my best friend Tori upset over the kiss if Zig had told her yet, or it could be my very own boyfriendwho I was unfaithful to. Thank god Katie agreed to keep her mouth shut about all of this, but we agreed that if she couldn't snitch, then we had to tell them ourselves _soon_.

I sat on my bed with my knees to my chin looking down at my feet feeling guilty as ever. Cam was nothing but the sweetest guy ever to me and this it how I repay him? And Tori has been the greatest friend to me with helping me deal with the whole Cam dilemma. How could I hurt her like this? Or better yet, how could me AND Zig hurt the people I love over one mistake caused by us being caught up in the moment?

With my curiosity getting the best of me I grabbed my phone to see who it was from. My phone read:

From: Cam

Hey stranger. Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts? I'm super sorry about missing your pageant and I promise to come to the next one. ;) Hope you're okay.

I sighed at my phone, deciding to text him back:

To: Cam

Hey, I'm sorry just been busy that's all.

I re-read my text and okay-ed it and sent it. Within minutes he texted back:

From: Cam

Oh thank lord you finally answered. Just making sure you're ok. Wanna hang out? I haven't seen you in days.

I wasn't sure what to tell him, if I was around him and not tell him, I could burst from the guilt. Yet again, I really don't want to hurt him, so maybe I just won't tell him and hope that it doesn't eat me alive. I decided that avoiding him isn't going to change my actions; they will only get worse if I totally ignore him.

To: Cam

Yeah, come over. Katie is at Jake's, and parents are at work. :)

I sent it and hoped off the bed and made my way over to my dresser to put on some nicer clothes that were not my pajamas. I settled on a plain pink T-shirt and some black yoga pants. In process of changing he texted me back:

From: Cam

Alright, M. Be there in ten. ;)

I put my phone down on my bed and finished putting on my clothes. I walked over to my mirror and checked myself out, eh this is suitable. I grabbed a hair elastic and put my hair up into a messy bun and walked back over to my bed snatching my phone and walking out the door.

I stumbled my way down the steps to tidy up down here. It didn't take long since it wasn't that messy down there. Once I was done I plopped on the couch a turned on the T.V waiting for Cam to arrive settling on H2O: Just Add Water. (Yeah I still watch that...Get at me. :P)

A few minutes into the show there was a knock that the door, Cam. I got up from the couch and walking over to the door. I opened it revealing my lovely boyfriend looking great like always. "Hey." He said as I smiled remembering the time he came over looking to talk to me after our fight. That was the night we became a couple.

"Hey." I said as I moved out of the doorway to let him inside. He kicked off his shoes by the door as I closed it, "So, what have you been doing?" I asked trying to make conversation. "Not things that are nearly as fun as watching mermaids on T.V like you." He joked pointing to the T.V. I protested, "Hey, don't judge me. This show is actually pretty amazing." I said smiling.

"Whatever you say, milady." He said while stepping closer to me grabbing my waist. _Oh no, he was going to kiss me._ Once he leaned in I turned my head awkwardly to the side making him kiss my ear. _Oh so now I know what it feels like to be nibbled on the ear._ He pulled away quickly confused, "What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Uh...bad breath." I brain blasted on the top of my head. To be completely honest, it didn't feel right to kiss him after what me and Zig did. "I don't mind." He said leaning back in but I pushed him away lightly making him stop. "Uh, yes you will. I'm going to go brush my teeth, I'll be right back." I said as I put my phone on the couch as he sat down, "Okay..." He said questioningly.

I quickly ran up the stairs into my room and shut the door behind me. _What am I going to do? I can't tell him now, I can't lose him, but I also can't lie to him either. Maybe I should talk to Zig and see when he is going to tell Tori. All I know is I better do it soon, or else Katie will. And I want him to hear it from me. _I took a deep breath and straightened myself out.

I opened up my door and walked down the stairs to see Cam standing near them holding up my phone, "What is this 'kiss' Zig is talking about?" He asked pained. _Oh no._

* * *

**Is is even worth continuing?**


	2. Toxic Valentine

**Hey! I'm baaack! And holy Jesus you guys are amazing, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I did not expect to get so many in that time period, so thank you, you absolutely amazing people! :) Anyways, here's Chapter Two hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Toxic Valentine (Maya's POV)

I bolted from the place I was standing on the stairs to in front of Cam's shocked and confused face. I took my phone out of his hands that revealed the text message from Zig:

To: Maya

Hey, Maya. I was wondering when are we planning on telling Tori & Cam about the kiss at the pageant? I'm starting to feel really guilty about all of this.

As I read it I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. I raised my head to look at him, "Cam, it was a mistake. A huge one, I'm so sorry." I said while bringing my hand to touch his arm reassuringly. "When were you planning on tell me this, Maya?!" He asked shaking my hand off his arm. I heard his voice crack like he was going to cry. _Oh lord, what did I get myself into?_

"Uh..." I started as he rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever." He said as he brushed past me and towards the door. I turned around and jogged towards him, "I was going to tell you soon, I swear!" I yelled after him. "Oh, and at the pageant. The one I couldn't go to! Maya, how could you do this?" He said pained. I've never felt so guilty in my entire life.

"It was a mistake! I've just came back to the dressing room and he was so nice to me saying I did 'spectacular' and saying I did better than Tori, and I lost it for a minute. I never meant to do it in the first place. I wasn't thinking straight, and because of this horrible mistake I'm going to loose everything that is important to me!" I said feeling the tears stream down my face.

"...I don't know what to tell you, Maya. I trusted you, now you're going to have to earn it back. I see you tomorrow at school. Bye." He said simply opening the door and stepping outside. And just like that, he was gone.

_Are we still together?_

* * *

**Next Morning (Monday)**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I groaned as I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I was up all night with thoughts flooding my mind wondering, _how I was going to win Cam's trust back, how I was going to confront Zig about the kiss to tell Tori, and pray to god that she won't hate me. If she hates me, then I loose Tristan and Zig. Then I'll be forced to hang out with Katie and Marisol, ugh._

I stumbled out of bed yawning and went into the bathroom to have a shower. I shut the door behind me and peeled off my pajamas I turned on the water and waited for it heat up. Once it was warm enough I hopped inside.

I cleaned my body and washed my hair. Rinsing off and I turned of the water and stepped out grabbing the towel that was hanging near the shower. Wrapping it around my body and ringing my hair out to get the water out I opened the door and stepped out. I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I dried my self off and got changed into a red long sleeved shirt and some black skinny jeans.

Once I was done getting dressed I blow dried my hair and curled it. My phone buzzed next to me so I looked over and grabbed my phone; it said text from Tori. My heart beat sped up wondering if this was the text that is going to end our friendship.

From: Tori

Omg, I need to talk to you at school ASAP!

I read it and I was confused, does this mean Zig told her? I was starting to dread going to school today in case she did know and she wanted to tell me to my face, "We aren't friends anymore." I can't loose her, she's an amazing friend to me. I texted her back:

To Tori:

Okay, see you there.

I sent it and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs with phone in hand. I walked into the kitchen to find Katie eating cereal. "It's about time, I was about to leave without you in a few minutes." She said bringing her bowl to the sink and washing it. "Sorry." I said glumly. I really didn't want to go to school today.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked facing towards me. I grabbed an apple and washed it with water. "Cam found out about the kiss yesterday." I said before biting into my apple. "Yikes, how did you tell him?" She asked sipping on her orange juice. "I didn't, he found out from a text Zig sent me." I said as Katie spit out the orange juice she was drinking. "Katie!" I said after I dodged all of the liquid darting from her mouth.

"Sorry. I just can't believe he found out before you had a chance to tell him yourself. Are you guys still together?" She asked wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I really don't know at this point..."

* * *

**Kay! There's Chapter Two! Sorry it's kind of short. But I think that next chapter will make up for it! Depending on how many more reviews I get, I think I'll update later on tonight! ;)**


	3. Cry Me A River

**Sup? Oh my lord, you guys. You're all amazing! I thank you all again! Also, the last two chapters have been in Maya's POV, so now you get some of Cam's perspective! Yaaaay!. :) And yeah, I know grammar is not my best friend, but I try my best. Just enjoy my story and not focus all your attention on my grammar. Kay, thanks. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Cry Me A River (Maya's POV)

Katie parked the car as we call climbed out of it. Katie walked with Marisol as I walked alone trying to find somebody I knew. My mind was somewhere else when I felt someone pull me aside. "Woe!" I said loudly, but not yelling. I looked up and it was Zig. "...Oh, hi." I said looking down at my feet awkwardly.

"Hi. You never answered my text yesterday. When are we going to tell them?" He asked as I began to look up at him slowly, "...Uh...Cam knows..." I said dragging it out wrinkling my nose. He looked shocked, "He knows? Why didn't you tell me?! That means we have no choice but to tell Tori today. Cam might tell her himself." He said as I sighed.

"You're right. We'll do it at lunch." I said now dreading lunch. I can only pray that Tori won't hate me, yet I'm not even sure if I have a boyfriend anymore. "Do what at lunch?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to find Tori smiling brightly at us, "Uh...Whisperhug gigs." "Homework." Zig and I said at the same exact time. We looked at each other weirdly and raising our eyebrows.

"Okay, crazies. Anyways, Maya. I need to tell you something." She said bringing me away from Zig by the arm. "I'm all ears." I said wondering what she had to tell me. "The pageant that we had scheduled for Friday was moved to tomorrow. Let's see those moves from last Friday come again!" She said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh cool." I said simply as something caught my eye: Cam was walking past us. He didn't notice me looking at him, but I really _need_ to talk to him.

Cam's POV:

As I was walking in the school parking lot heading towards the front steps I couldn't stop thinking about Maya and Zig kissing. _She's supposed to kiss me, I'm her boyfriend. I just don't understand... What if she was to do it again, this time with Dallas or Luke or whatever? But I can't help but feel bad for being mad. I mean, you can only stay mad at her for so long... _My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone standing in front of me making me stop walking. Maya.

"Can I help you?" I said in the exact same tone as when I said it to her about the chorus talk. "Yes, I need to talk to you." She said as I scoffed, "There's nothing left to talk about. You kissed Zig and now you're trying to apologize again. Am I correct?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She might of screwed up, but at the same time, I don't want to lose her.

"Yes, but I need to know where we stand. Last night, did you break up with me or not?" She asked sounding a little hurt. I sighed, "Maya, I really liked you. Then having you kiss another guy really hurts, but I don't want to break up because that will only make me feel worse." I said truthfully.

"I know I hurt you, I'm so sorry and it won't happen again. Ever since it happened I've felt like total crap. I wanted to tell you, I swear." She said while holding up her hand to let me know she was being honest. I laughed and smiled at her, "Just don't do it again. You're forgiven, BUT still on probation. I don't want you hanging out alone with guys that aren't me." I said pointing my index finger at her. I might of sounded fatherly, but I don't care.

"Oh thank lord you forgive me, and there's no other guy I would rather hang out with over you. Except for Tristan, but I won't go kissing him or anything." She said while giggling. She pulled me into her arms with me hugging her back. _My Maya, and I was determined to let every guy know that._ I looked over her shoulder to find Zig looking at us. I snapped, "Why don't you go find some someone else's girlfriend to mack on?! Oh like your own?!" I yelled at him pulling away from Maya's grasp and walking over to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked as I made my way over to him. "You heard me, bastard." I shot at him as I stood in front of him. "Dude, calm down, it didn't mean anything." He said calmly. Out of nowhere Tori asked, "Zig, what is he talking about?" I looked over to her, _whoops, did she not know? _I watched as he turned to Tori and said, "At last Friday's pageant, me and Maya kissed." He said as I saw her face turn from confused to anger in a matter of seconds.

"What!?" She said as Maya stepped in, "It's true, and I'm-we're soooo sorry for it. It didn't mean anything, and I hate myself for it." Maya said as I saw a little wetness in her eyes. I felt bad to see her like this so I grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, we were stupid, and it's _never _going to happen again, guarantee." Zig added as he stepped closer to Tori. She backed away and looked at me, "How can you be fine with this?" She asked me as I heard her voice crack. "I'm not, but I know that they truly are sorry, and that they are never going to do it again." I said looking at Tori.

"Well, I am most certainly am not fine with this. Don't talk to me, both of you." She said pained looking at Maya and Zig. "Wait, Tori!" Zig and Maya called after her but she kept on walking away. Zig ran after her as I turned to face Maya.

"I just lost my best friend." She said as the tears rolled down her face. "Hey, you still have me, Katie, Marisol, and Tristan. And she'll come around, she's just shocked that's all." I said trying to sooth her. I brought my hand up to under her eye and wipe away the tears with my thumb. "Yeah, but if I lose Tori, I lose Tristan." She said looking away from me.

"If Tristan's a real friend, he'll stick with you on this one. If he doesn't then, I'm your new best guy friend." I said making her smile. _SUCSESS! _"You already were my best guy friend." She said putting her hand on my arm still smiling at me. "Good, cause you're my best girl friend." I said trying to make her feel better, but it was true.

**Later on that day** (Maya's POV)

Cam and I decided to go to his house to hang out after school since Katie might be there having a make-out session with Jake. I don't know about him, but I really don't want to witness that scene. We both walked through the door and kicked off our shoes and dropped our backpacks by the door. We already finished our homework together on the front steps of the school so that was good, now we can just chill out together.

"Wanna watch a movie? You pick." I suggested once we were all settled in. "Sure, I have Love Actually up in my room. We can watch it up there." He suggested as I gasped, "_The_ Campbell Saunders likes romantic comedies?! I'm shocked!" I joked while punching him playfully in the arm. He smiled at me, "What a big and strong manly man can like romance and humor. Nothing wrong with that." He said smiling at me and returning the light punch in the arm.

"Right, _what_ was I thinking?" I said throwing my arms up in the air in defense. I giggled and he smiled at me. "Well, let's go watch it." He said as we raced each other up the stairs. We are such children. We walk into his room as I plopped myself on his bed with my feet on his pillow, and my head draped over the end of it looking at the T.V upside down.

I watched him as he put the disc in the movie player and hit play. He turned towards me and looked at me funny. I just did a creepy smile as he joined me in the same position. As the movie started to play I looked over at Cam while our heads where still draped over the end of the bed, "Hey, Cam." I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered looking over at me meeting my gaze. "Thanks." I said simply and smiling at him. "For what?" He asked laughing a little at me. I sat up from our position and he did the same, "For, forgiving me for my mistake, sticking by me through this, being such a good boyfriend, and pretty much everything." I said taking his hand in mine.

"No problem." He said and leaned in closing the gap between us. _For the first time in days, it finally felt right to kiss him. _I was the first one to pull away after a few seconds, "Alright, let's watch the movie and not make-out the whole time shall we?" I said motioning to the pillows this time.

"Aw please?" He complained making me giggle. "Nope, let's watch." I said laying back down, but this time I laid my head down on his pillow crossing my right ankle over my left. "Aw." He said looking down and then he laid down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled internally.

All of a sudden a thought popped into my head, "Oh yeah, my pageant got switched to tomorrow night instead of Friday. Can you still come?" I asked not moving my head from it's spot on his shoulder. "You're still going even with Tori mad at you?" He asked puzzled. I shot my head up from his shoulder, "Pfft. Yeah. It might give me the chance to apologize again." I said looking at him. "So you coming?" I added a pretty please smile making him chuckle.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered as I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I returned to the spot on his shoulder and we spent the rest of the afternoon watching the movie and cuddling. _Thank god I still have him as a boyfriend._

* * *

**So? Did this make up for the short last chapter? I hope so! I still have a few ideas left so there's gonna be more! ****Review if you want it! :)**


	4. Better Than Revenge

**Hi. Before all of you get super pissed off at me let me tell you that I was grounded and I couldn't use my computer. Sorry! I wanted to update like sooooo bad, and here it is! :) This part takes place when Katie is driving Maya to her pageant the next day. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Better Than Revenge (Maya's POV)

"So you guys _aren't _in a fight?" Katie asked confused as I rolled my eyes at her. I've been trying to explain to her the situation I was in, "Like I said, Cam and I are okay, but Tori is still upset with me." I said while sighing and looking out the window. I really miss her, why did I have to screw it all up? "Ah, so is she still coming tonight?" She asked tearing her eyes away from the road to look at me for a second.

"Yeah, I'm glad she is though, it might give me a chance to talk to her." I said determined to get Tori back, _what ever it takes. (Hehe, theme song! :P)_

**In the dressing room**

We were early; like really early. Dammit, Katie. You rushed me for nothing. I decided to take my dress to the small changing room and put it on, I mean might as well since we have like over an hour to get ready. I peeled off my gray T-shirt and jeans and tossed them on the floor. I slipped on my light pink/peach colored dress, and tried to zip up the back.

After a few seconds of struggling to grab the zipper I sighed and gave up grabbing my clothes and opening the door. I walked out to find Cam sitting down on the couch on the other side of the room on his phone, "Hey, you're here early." I said making his head shoot up from his phone. His jaw dropped, "Maya, you look stunning." He said speechless. I blushed as I made my way over to the couch as he stood up.

"Thanks, just this stupid zipper is being a real pain in my neck." I said trying to reach for it again, but failing. "Here, I got it." He said dropping his phone and standing up as I turned around and moved my hair out of the way. I smiled to myself as I felt him zip up my dress, "Thanks." I said turning around to face him once he was done.

"No problem, and hey, nice clovers." He said smirking, _my underwear_. I blushed as I remembered the zipper goes down to almost my bottom half letting him see my undergarments. "Why you looking down there, huh?" I said playfully punching his arm. He chuckled, "The zipper was down there and it caught my eye!" He tried to defend himself. I laughed at him then I noticed something.

"Hey, where did Katie go?" I asked looking around the dressing room. "Oh, she told me that she invited Jake and she was going to go find him." Cam answered. I said a quiet 'oh' and kept the 'o' shape on my mouth. He plopped back down on the couch and I mirrored his actions.

He looked over at me and smiled, "You looks gorgeous." He said making me blush. "You already said that, remember?" I said resting my head on the top of the couch tiredly. "I know, just getting it through that noggin of yours so you won't think otherwise. It's true, you're beautiful." He said making me blush a deeper shade of red.

"Stop it! You're turning me into a tomato!" I said pinching his arm lightly. "You're really violent today." Cam complained as I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh you'll get over it." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and leaned in capturing his soft wet lips in mine. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but then got more needy as time went on. Cam's lips moved hungrily with mine pushing harder into my lips. Our small kiss turned into a full on make out session which was rudely interrupted by the door swinging open and a girl shrieking, "Oh, _hello_." The girl said as Cam and I shot away from each other embarrassed. I looked up at the girl, Tori.

"Didn't know you would still show up." Tori said to me crossing her arms over her chest refusing to meet my gaze. "Why wouldn't I? You don't own these pageants." I said while getting up from the couch.

Tori's POV:

_What was she doing here? Didn't she know I was still mad at her?_ _I mean who wouldn't be? She kissed my boyfriend. MINE. Which means off limits. And to think Cam would take her back after kissing another guy. This girl is like totally lucky that I'm not attacking her this very minute. She'd be like sooooo dead. _

"Didn't know you would still show up." I said bringing my arms up to my chest. I looked in another direction letting her know that I was still pretty upset with her. "Why wouldn't I? You don't own these pageants." She said getting up from her position on the couch she shared with Cam. I raised my eyebrows at her in shock, "No I don't. I just thought you wouldn't have the guts to show your face around here after what you did." I snarled at her.

She opened her mouth, "What I did was a mistake and you know that. Jesus, it's not like I slept with him! And you _really _shouldn't be talking about kissing someone you aren't dating. Um, let me think...that little kiss you had with Tristan? Oh yeah, remember that?" She said catching me off guard. _Wow, that was a good comeback. _

"Yeah, I do. I kissed Tristan because I was helping him. You kissed Zig because you used to like him and you probably still do! That's different than kissing your _gay best friend_!" I shot back at her forgetting Cam was still in the room, _whoops._ "Woe, woe, woe, woe, _woe_. _I _do not like Zig...Maybe I did a while ago, but do you not see this lovely boy right here? _I like Cam. _I'm not after your boyfriend...Why would I be? I like Cam..._duh._" She said having reality smack me square in the face.

I saw Maya turn around to look at Cam and they smiled at each other. "Well, what did you expect me to think, Maya? After finding out that you kissed my boyfriend it hurts... a lot. It made me hate you, which I really don't want to do anymore." I said sighing in defeat. As I said this she turned around to face me.

"So you're forgiving me?" She asked with a little worry in her face. I made my lips in a straight line, "Tell you what. I'll forgive you _if _you let me have my revenge." I said squinting my eyes and smirking at her. She gave me a skeptical look, "...You're not gonna make me shave my head are you? Or sleep with my boyfriend...? ...And make me watch?" She asked making me laugh.

Suddenly Cam interjected, "Wait-WHAT?! I OBJECT!" I looked at him as he got up from the couch and stood next to Maya putting his arm around her waist. "Pffft. No, that's _not _going to happen." I said putting my hands out in front of me with my palms out fake pushing him away with disgust.

"Okay, good." Maya sighed of relief. I smirked and thought, _"There's nothing I do better than revenge."_

Maya's POV:

_I'm kinda really scared to see what Tori has in store for me. If she'll make me drink her own spit, or if she'll punch me in the face or what. I guess all I can tell myself is: "Always expect the unexpected."_

I was walking down the hall to walk Cam out to the audience to find his seat. I was just staring straight until Cam walked in front of me stopping me dead in my tracks, "What?" I asked snapping back to reality. "You're thinking too much again. What of?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I sighed and pulled him aside from the middle of the hallway to the side to avoid anybody eavesdropping on us.

"Just afraid of what Tori's going to do to me. What if it's really bad? ...I don't really feel like dying today." I said making him chuckle at me, "It's not funny! Tori doesn't mess around with this stuff!"I said slumping my shoulders. Cam rested his hands on top of my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "You worry too much. She won't do anything drastic, trust me. If she does, she'll have to deal with me first." He said reassuringly.

I smiled up at him, "Thanks, but I don't think you'll really threaten her...You're like a small innocent puppy." I said ruffling his hair and giggling. He rolled his eyes at me fixing his hair, "Maybe so, but I do know a whole hockey team full of strong jocks." He said raising his eyebrows at me. I giggled at him, "Now, I feel totally safe!" I said mocking him a little and smiling. "But seriously, I think you'll be fine. She won't do anything extreme." Cam added reassuringly and smirked his small Campbell smirk.

"Alright, thanks though." I said taking his hand in mine and looking at him. He leaned in for a small peck on the lips and we started walking down the hallway to his spot in the audience. I let go of his hand as he kissed my cheek, "Break a leg." I said into my ear and smirking. I felt my lips pull into a goony smile as I replied with a quiet 'thanks' and headed backstage.

It was almost my turn to go on stage and I was after Tori. My job was to start walking out on stage when she was at the end of the stage so we would pass each other half way on stage. Once she got to the end of the stage I took in a deep breath and started walking towards downstage. I flashed a smile here and there hearing a faint "GO MAYA!" in the distance.

I was enjoying my time on stage until I felt a foot go right in front of me making me trip falling flat on my face. _Oh god._

Cam's POV:

I was in the audience waiting for Maya to come out on stage when Tori came out to her walk thing they do. I'm not going to lie, I'm bored out of my mind. I think it was just watching a bunch of starving girls wearing tons of make up strutting on stage. It didn't really peek at my interest... until I saw Maya. She was different from all the pageant girls that were on sage tonight. She was the only one that looked absolutely gorgeous to me. She out shinned all of the girls that were here tonight.

She walked on the stage flashing her famous smile. I couldn't help but smile at her 'working her stuff' or whatever girls now a days say. Suddenly I watched her go from confident walking to falling flat on her face. I shot up from my spot and looked at her on the ground struggling to get back up. She wasn't hurt, thank god, but her reputation might be. I sighed as I saw Tori walking away from her. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was smirking. I guess that was her revenge.

I decided to make may way to the dressing room to see her, and make sure she was alright. I pushed my way through the sea of people and flashing cameras finally getting out alive. I went down the hall on my way to the room to find Katie walking with Jake in front of me, "Katie! Jake!" I yelled trying to get their attention. "Oh, Cam! Did you see what happened? Tori tripped Maya!" Katie said angrily as Jake put his arm around her shoulders attempting to calm her down. "Yeah, I know. I was just going to go talk to her." I said pointing down the hall towards the dressing room door.

"Us too. She must feel really embarrassed. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I feel bad for her..." Katie sighed letting her shoulders slump. I chuckled at her then joined by Jake. We made out way to the dressing room and opened the door to find Maya sitting on the couch alone playing on her phone.

Maya looked up at me, Katie, and Jake and smiled, "Hey." She said to us as I took a seat next to her. "Hey, you okay?" I asked taking her hand in mine. "Yeah, just embarrassed that I didn't see that one coming." She chuckled as herself. _Oh well, at least things are back to the way they were. Tori and Maya are friends again, and I'm dating the most amazing girl ever. Life is good...Forever and Always._

* * *

**I think this is going to be the last chapter... But I don't know yet. Everything is resolved and stuuuuff. So yeah, review telling me what you think! Watch out for more Maybell stories! :)**


	5. Author's note

**(You guys probably won't read this, but if you are: ANNOUNCMENT!) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, all of my lovely readers! Sorry so put this up as like a teaser or whatever (because I hate it when than happens to me) but I have really bad writer's block. :( BOOOOO! I know... So I just wanted to ask you guys if you had any suggestions on what could happen..? AND DON'T WORRY! If I happen to really like your idea and use it, I will give you all the credit. ;) **

**So leave me a review telling me what you want to possibly happen in this story. It will reealllyyy help me out with this writer's block situation. :) It sucks because you really wanna continue this story, but you have no ideas floating around in your noggin. :/ Haha... hopefully you guys have some good ideas.**

**~Take You To Another World .xx**


End file.
